This invention relates to a cartridge ammunition having a cartridge case and a projectile. The projectile has a rear part which extends into the casing and in which a tracer assembly is arranged. The case contains propellant powder and further has, at the case bottom, a centrally arranged propellant igniter provided with a closure which is generally axially aligned with and spaced from the tracer assembly.
If a cartridge of the above-outlined type is, for example, accidentally dropped, an unintentional combustion thereof may occur if the propellant igniter, caused by forces derived from the shock, presses propellant granules into the tracer assembly, causing ignition of the latter.